


Into the Sun

by sunlilith



Series: Sunshine Idol: Hinata Shouyou [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Black Jackals, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Idol AU, Idol Hinata Shouyou, M/M, MSBY, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlilith/pseuds/sunlilith
Summary: The Black Jackals look on in various states of confusion.In the hallway leaning at the wall was one sunshine idol Hinata Shouyou beaming at them and their teammate, who darted out the court after winning, a couple of feet away from him and not quite meeting his teammate's gaze."Hello!" the sunshine idol greets them with a beaming smile and proceeded to charm them.-I wanted an Idol Shouyou so bad!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Sunshine Idol: Hinata Shouyou [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065455
Comments: 7
Kudos: 354





	Into the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my Idol!Shoyou brainrot that is 2 days late for the biggest Atsuhina day. *cries*
> 
> I'll proofread this tom, im just really tired now.

The members of the Black Jackals look on as Miya Atsumu darts out of practice as soon as practice was over. He didn't even bothered to shower, he just grabbed his things and then he is out the door. 

The Black Jackals has been noticing the increasing changes in their setter. Miya seems to have mellowed out and not as tyrannical as he once was. He still snaps but not as much. His plays are also still at its best but there's something different about him. 

He's always on his phone and sometimes they'd catch him looking at his phone in absolute fondness and it's hard not to be curious.

Bokuto, of course, jumps the gun and asks him first but unsurprisingly got nothing. 

They tried to ask his twin Osamu and he only replied with "The Sun smiled at him and... " then gestured to his twin as if looking at him would suddenly make everything make sense.

  
Until one day, they accidentally stumbled on him watching fancams of a certain sunshine idol and they had the realization that _oh_

  
' _The sun smiled at him..._ ' Hinata Shouyou dubbed as Sunshine Idol with the brightest smiles, bright orange hair, and bright personality is _THE SUN_.

  
Was he leaving early on random days, saying he has some errands to run, so he can attend Hinata Shouyou's fanmeet? Should they gift him with VVIP concert tickets? or those really expensive idol fan meets?

  
With that discovery, the team assumed Atsumu Miya was just really into Sunshine Idol Hinata Shouyou and had started tagging him in all Hinata Shouyou related content on any social media platform. 

Atsumu was surprised with this sudden development but decided not to comment on it which lead to more developments.

Their fans have caught on and has joined in, some even went as far as sending him merch. Now it's normal for him to walk out of a Black Jackal's fanmeet venue full of Shouyou plushies and posters in his arms.

  
-

Shouyou's fans, of course, jumped in as well and started to ask Shouyou what he thinks of Pro Volleyball Player Atsumu Miya. But just strings them and whisk the topic about his bestfriends (the two will deny being bestfriends to clown him though) Kageyama and Tsukishima instead.

  
"I think Miya-san is a very good player! Yama and Tsukki thinks the Black Jackals are really strong! They totally got their ass kicked by them last game haha don't tell them I told you but Yama and Tsukki are still salty about it hehe"

  
When asked if he would like to date him, his bestfriend/manager, Yamaguchi, swoops in and the question is avoided. _Thanks Yams!_

  
There are also instances when they are in the same room but Shouyou, being a professional and having Yams by his side, found ways to make sure that their interaction is kept to a minimum without seeming like he's avoiding Atsumu. 

  
So the first time Kuroo Tetsurou, representative of the Japan Volleyball Association, invites Hinata Shouyou as a guest performer for their event, a bunch of videos of Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu looking at the idol with adoring eyes was compiled online.

Honestly everyone was looking pretty much the same way, but Atsumu was the worst of the lot so he got the spotlight.

  
Atsumu suffers the whole volleyball association's teasing on his massive 'crush' towards the idol despite having crush on the idol themselves. He's almost offended everyone thinks they're on the same level as him but he can't really blame 'em. He just snarls at them and tell them Shouyou-kun is his! 

  
Shoyou's company wasn't strict in relationships per se but he wanted to protect their relationship away from prying eyes. So he asks his boyfriend if they could keep their relationship in private. 

  
Atsumu understood and respected that but that doesn't mean he is fully happy with it. He knows the Sun shines too bright and a lot of people are caught in its orbit and will be helplessly vying for it's attention.

  
That night, Shouyou gave him a lot of kisses and cuddles as an apology and happily spent the night fulfilling all of his boyfriend's whims. 

* * *

  
It's a few days before their big game and Miya Atsumu has been very pissy at practice and has pretty much snapped at everyone. No one knows why he's being so cranky.

_Did Hinata Shouyou get a boyfriend?_

  
When Bokuto thought this out loud, Atsumu viciously glared at him and refused to toss for him the rest of practice. 

  
Atsumu is bummed out because his boyfriend has been on tour and they haven't seen each other in months. Their occasional video calls and texts sent throughout the day whenever the sunshine has free time can only do so much.

  
It's not even the sex that he miss the most, though that'll be nice to have back too, but honestly he just wants his sunshine in his arms again. The world should have enough of his boyfriend, he needs his turn.

  
Miya Atsumu is definitely suffering from Sunshine withdrawal.

-

"What do you think, Kenma?" 

  
The sunshine twirls around and strikes some pose for his bestfriend.

  
"Shouyou... we can still see your hair"

  
Yachi, a new stylist at K.Ent, looks in confusion at the scene in front of her. Normally, Hinata-kun has a bright sense in fashion and would never wear an all black outfit. 

  
"Hinata-kun... what are you wearing?"

  
But right now said boy is wearing an all black ensemble. It's not bad per se it's just really surprising and very new. He kinda looks good in it too.

  
"um it's a disguise! My boyf- i mean friend is playing at the nearby stadium and I really want to support him!" Shouyou wobbly beams at her. _hm suspish_

  
"Kageyama-kun and Tsukishima-kun?"

  
The sunshine glances at Kenma "um.. Sure!" and the boy just spares him a look then went back to texting his bed-headed boyfriend.

  
The stylist looks at the two of them and just lets it slide. Maybe they'll let her in on the tea when they're more comfortable with each other. It's not far off now since Hinata-kun is really friendly.

  
or she can just ask Shimizu-san for the tea hmm

  
For now, the stylist doesn't have the heart to tell the sunshine idol that he can still very much recognize him despite the wardrobe change. She just hands him a nicer hat and a face mask so he can conceal his easily recognizable orange hair and beaming smile better. 

-

During the timeout, Atsumu happens to look at the stands where a person is vigorously whipping a Black Jackals cheering balloon and _oh_

Their eyes meet and Atsumu feels his heart swell at seeing him here at his first game of the season. There at the stand is the love of of his life wearing a surprising all black outfit and _'is that his shirt?'_

It hangs a little on his shoulder and this is totally bad for his heart, of course he looks good in everything.

And for the rest of the game Atsumu wasn't cranky anymore.

-

The Black Jackals look on in various states of confusion.

In the hallway leaning at the wall was one sunshine Hinata Shouyou beaming at them and their teammate, who darted out the court after winning, a couple of feet away from him and not quite meeting his teammate's gaze.

Right after the game Atsumu sought out his sunshine and as soon as he sees him, he scoops him into his arms and kisses him. 

"Miss you so much Tsumu"

"God i miss you more, my sunshine"

They spent a long time just hugging each other until they heard voices nearing and in retrospect they shouldn't have their reunion in the in random hallway if they want to keep their relationship a secret but who can really blame them when they haven't seen each other in months.

They scramble to put some distance between themselves before Atsumu's teammates round the corner.

_Oh that's not so bad, it's just his teammates._

So that's how the Black Jackals found their setter and the adorable sunshine idol.

  
"Hello!" the sunshine idol greets them with a beaming smile and proceeded to charm them. He took photos with each member and by the end of it everyone was chummy with him, even Sakusa who will never admit it.

Sakusa notes that Atsumu was really silent throughout the whole ordeal. 

* * *

  
A month after that incident, news of Hinata Shouyou dating someone takes them by storm.

He was caught by the paparazzi with his lover, and fans are wildin' in speculating who scored their precious sunshine. 

  
The identity of his lover has not been disclosed but it was hinted that they may have been dating for more than a year now. Apparently, the paparazzi has been following the idol for a while now but can't exactly pinpoint who he's dating.

The sunshine idol has been really sneaky. 

When the Black Jackals caught wind of the news they immediately listed likely candidates. The top candidates are Kageyama Tobio and Tsukishima Kei who were always with the sunshine. A couple of idols also made the list like Oikawa Tooru who's very touchy to the sunshine whenever they see each other.

  
Atsumu, on the other hand, didn't show up at practice citing he had an emergency. Which the team didn't believe for a second.

So they decided to drop by at his apartment to maybe cheer him up or something.

  
-

  
Meian thinks that things has been ridiculous lately, a month ago they found Hinata Shouyou with their setter on a hallway at their game venue.

And now, Hinata Shouyou is inside their setter's kitchen wearing what seems to be their jersey. The bold white 'MIYA 13' emblazoned at the back and the collar showing part of his shoulder because it's way too big on him. 

  
And apparently that's not the strangest part of this whole situation.

The sunshine idol is on their setter's lap all snuggled with their arms wrapped around each other tight and It's all just very domestic. Atsumu is whispering on the other's ears and they are just in their own little world. 

The whole team just watches the scene in front of them, trying to process everything that happened in the past months involving the two in front of them.

After a while Bokuto breaks the silence and 'whispers' "So for months we assumed that Tsum-Tsum was pining for a certaIN SUNSHINE AND TURNS OUT HE WAS ACTUALLY DATING THE ACTUAL SUNSHINE!?"

  
Their team really have a problem with just assuming and letting things be huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add more to this but who knows 🥰
> 
> ALSO i didnt make baby cry here!!! *gasps*


End file.
